


【FF14|于桑】Dead Monster（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告5.0剧透警告





	【FF14|于桑】Dead Monster（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *瓶颈期，清CD，日码任务1/1.
> 
> *5.0警告。
> 
> *5.0警告。
> 
> *5.0警告。
> 
> *含R18内容，未成年人勿入。

【1】

才小睡没多久，于里昂热便被一阵可怕的尖叫声惊醒了。他辨认出这种尖叫声属于人类，而非每日在门外吵嚷着要和他玩的魔精族。

精灵从打盹的桌边站起来，碰翻一排小药瓶，纸片四散。

“敏菲利亚？”

起先他以为是桑克瑞德带来过这里的女孩，但声线又完全不像。那女孩胆子不大，刚来时由于被桑克瑞德解救出来时间不长，生活技能严重缺失，连交流都还存在一些困难，说起话来战战兢兢。

于里昂热拢着耳朵。这种声音直接从脑海中穿刺而起，捂住双耳也无济于事，他将双耳盖在掌心下，为的也是利用骨肉的回声听得更清楚。

“……是敏菲利亚。”

于里昂热确定了，抄起占星盘。这不是桑克瑞德身边带着的女孩的声音，而是来自敏菲利亚自身的哭喊。敏菲利亚在附近的话，桑克瑞德也不会走远。可发生了什么事才会让她这么痛苦，能让她用本源的声音痛哭？

精灵赶到屋外，只见好几只魔精绕着房门团团转，似乎也被这种哭声影响，头痛不已。

“一个死去的孩子的灵魂。”魔精们尖声嚷嚷，“她死去了，却又还活着。”

“她在哪里？”于里昂热递出一些平日里讨好她们时用的小零件，“希望你们能帮助我。”

小魔精喜欢于里昂热，得了点好处就喜笑颜开。加上这些声音也让她们头疼，她们干脆地给于里昂热指了方向。

精灵感激魔精们给予的方便，也答应以后有空会陪她们游玩，一路赶到领地的边缘。

领地外森林浩渺，深邃的绿意之中，一团红白相间的色块显得格外扎眼。于里昂热跑上前，看清蜷在地上的男人和被男人压在手臂下的女孩，以及四周斑斑点点一路滴落过来的血迹。

被桑克瑞德唤作敏菲利亚的女孩表情发着愣，什么话也没说，但属于“敏菲利亚”的哭喊仍未停止。

桑克瑞德的背部已经一塌糊涂，于里昂热连忙先翻开他的手臂，将女孩拉到身边。

“敏菲利亚。”

不是于里昂热先呼唤女孩的名字，而是桑克瑞德的喃喃。

“……没事了，你的父亲——”

于里昂热意识到回荡在脑袋里的哭声也不完全属于“敏菲利亚”。那是尘封在十七八年前，组成敏菲利亚这个灵魂的根源之一，是那个他听桑克瑞德说起过的，在乌尔达哈街头流落、在丧父之苦中悲鸣的十二岁少女。精灵惊恐地望着女孩，在先给桑克瑞德急救和唤醒敏菲利亚之间摇摆了一瞬，随即选择了后者，用轻盈的光将女孩包裹起来。

“他会没事的。”于里昂热抓住女孩的双肩，“听听我的声音。”

连着唤了好几次，敏菲利亚的双眼才慢慢显出不同的光芒，哭喊声亦渐渐止息。于里昂热稍微松了口气，转向身旁的男人。

他在桑克瑞德血淋淋的后背上摸到几枚镏钉和铁器碎片，猜测它们会被摸到也只是运气好，血迹色深的位置还有嵌进肉里的异物。伤痕多半由爆炸导致，但于里昂热在过去的几个小时里并未听到领地外的爆炸声。

“为什么不就近求助平民……”

敏菲利亚拉扯着于里昂热的裙摆：“……他说不安全……”

精灵安抚地拍拍女孩的手背，先应急性地给桑克瑞德加上两道保存生命力的魔法。血腥味会引来森林里的猛兽，环境也不适合仔细清理陷在男人体内的弹片镏钉。于里昂热将桑克瑞德背起来托好，朝恢复清醒的女孩点点头。

“敏菲利亚……”只是念出名字就能被方才击穿防备的痛苦震动，于里昂热说不出多余的修饰，“不要惊慌，我来了。”

因为背上驮着一个不宜过多移动的人体，于里昂热难以再弯腰去拾起掉落在一旁的枪刃，但没等他开口，敏菲利亚就会意地将那把布满擦痕的武器捡回来抱进怀里，这才使他们向归途迈出第一步。

自从被召唤到第一世界，与伙伴天各一方，于里昂热已经很长时间没有这么将男人背回安全地带过了，还觉得桑克瑞德的体重比他印象中的轻了不少。

四周窥视着敏菲利亚的魔精族见女孩与于里昂热一起走，纷纷凑上前来询问于里昂热背着的是不是晚餐用的猎物。

“很遗憾，此为敝人同族。同族之间不曾有相食相害……如此骇人听闻的做法。”于里昂热苦笑着稍微摇晃下身形，示意魔精族不要轻易用魔法触碰桑克瑞德的伤口，又撞见身旁的女孩脸色一点点消沉。

“我好像……感觉自己打扰了她们。”

魔精族叽叽喳喳地在敏菲利亚身侧旋转，接连讨要几次道歉和“以后一起玩”的许诺才勉强离开。

路途又一次被不自在的寂静渲染，于里昂热只好刻意换着话题，先是询问敏菲利亚跟桑克瑞德在外旅行时吃过什么，却得到不那么让他坐得住的答案。但若直接对敏菲利亚指出这些餐点不妥，生活知识匮乏的女孩也许还会更加茫然。于是精灵稳稳地托着桑克瑞德的腿，问了第二个问题。

“你们最近，去了哪里？”

他很快意识到自己再次问错了。敏菲利亚低下头，神情蒙上一块代表着哀愁的蓝色薄纱。

“据说是一个叫做废都的地方……”

通读过第一世界光之泛滥记载的于里昂热撇过视线，看了看搭在自己肩上的白发。

“他是不是——”敏菲利亚的情绪低落得连金发都失去了光彩，“——会生我的气？我们从那里回来的时候，他都很少说话……”

“怎么会呢。你并未因狂妄大意而与他失散，也想尽办法发出了求助的声音。若不是你的努力……”

于里昂热说着说着，自己也苦恼起来。

他直接这么称呼敏菲利亚，是否是正确的？

但他还不能向女孩表现出这种动摇。

“……我也不知道你们回到了这里。家是休养生息、抚平伤痛的港湾，到了这里，我也不会让他有事。欢迎回家……敏菲利亚。”

女孩似乎安心了点，想要拉着于里昂热并排往前走。然而精灵腾不出空，这让女孩再次显露出怯意。

正当于里昂热感叹着桑克瑞德可能在某些地方对待这个女孩的态度过于复杂导致这种结果出现，一只意料外的手掌摸到了敏菲利亚的长发。

“别哭了……先将就一下……”

敏菲利亚惊讶地望着桑克瑞德伸来的手，好一会儿才牵起它，即使没过多久这只手就因其主人意识失落而略微下坠，敏菲利亚也没有松开。

于里昂热不再说话，将满腹疑虑压在喉咙底端。

他知道他们之间已经形同濒临坠落的矮星、风沙蚀磨的高塔尖顶，容不下再多一分撞击。

【2】

失去夜晚并不意味着时间停止，光靠生物钟，于里昂热也能判断出“休息时间已至”。

他也这么对敏菲利亚点明了，但女孩仍执拗地抱着膝盖缩在房间外的书堆里，吃空的餐盘和冷掉的茶壶放在脚边。

于里昂热庆幸自己打开房间门之前洗净了手上的血迹，也小心地抠掉了陷在指甲缝中的软组织碎屑。但即使他做到了这一步，也提不起勇气用这双手像桑克瑞德做过的那样去抚摸敏菲利亚的头发。

“敏菲利亚。”精灵半跪下来，“他已经睡了。而人类入睡，不代表习惯被睡眠抹消……若他此时还清醒，也会要求你去休息，翌日准时唤你醒来洗漱，不懈锻炼，培育新兴枝芽……”

“我会睡不着的。一闭上眼睛，就能看到很多东西……很多影子晃来晃去，而且，我——”

敏菲利亚突然揪住于里昂热的裙摆，像在睡梦中被吓醒的孩童抱住玩偶驱散恐惧一般将薄薄的长裙摆扯向自己。

“你们在废都，那跨越了因果的初始之地……发生了什么？”

女孩的脸埋在裙摆里，苦闷地摇着头。

“我只知道……‘她’来了。”

敏菲利亚说完，从裙摆中偷偷抬高目光，却对上于里昂热瞬间变得冷峻和肃穆的脸，不由得瑟缩着，松开手中的布料。

“原来，连你也是这样……”

“不，敏菲利亚，我只是有些意外。或许是头脑在日复一日的从容中磨成了愚钝形状，麻木于解读星辰之轨与候鸟之巢的难度相距甚远……我却只因云汉横陈而目眩，漠视了凛冬殍于众生。”于里昂热握着女孩发着抖的指尖，“请原谅我方才失仪，相信我并非你所想的那个意思。详细情形我会与桑克瑞德沟通，而此时我建议你……”

他停了下，认为直接让女孩去睡觉并非明智选择。

“可以帮我再烧一壶热水么？不仅是我，里面的伤员也需要这些热水。”

敏菲利亚轻轻抽走自己的手指，揉揉眼睛。

“嗯。”

“慢点儿。”于里昂热望着她小跑着下楼的身影，“请小心不要被火焰灼伤。”

他叮嘱完了，在原地发了会儿呆才支起身返回房间，关好房门。

桑克瑞德伤在背部，既不能平躺也不能长时间趴着，只能暂且维持一个侧身的姿势。于里昂热算了算时间，将男人翻到相反的方向，试着对方额头的温度，注意到痛觉已先一步浮上了桑克瑞德的意识。

这是好事，比持续沉落在未知领域中漂浮要好得多，痛觉有利于将他引导回现世，不至由于太过彷徨而轻易被亡者的歌声吸引到另一侧去。

于里昂热扳住自己一条手臂，试着揉松筋肉——刚给桑克瑞德翻好身，这条手臂便被男人用指尖抠住，指甲陷了进来。说不痛是假的，但这大约连对方伤口疼痛的十分之一都比不上，故而于里昂热也没有发出任何抱怨，将桑克瑞德的头摆正。

“咕。”

精灵正要给桑克瑞德抠得死紧的指尖松一松劲，听到这声咕哝便立即低下头：“什么？”

但桑克瑞德的眉毛扭成了两条被冻僵的毛虫，嘴角倔强地咬着。

“到底……逼我徒手处置血肉的狂徒，有什么资格吞吞吐吐。”于里昂热望了眼隐隐有血色透出的绷带，叹着气坐下，抱起这颗半泡在冷汗里的头颅放上膝头，“该不该高兴……你还记得肩上责任与头骨相依，没忘记护住这里，没放任它们炸成七零八落的瓜瓤。”

“……嗯。”

精灵诧异地看了看桑克瑞德的眼睛，只见那双眼皮惺忪睁开，露出一丝不明显的光亮。

“于里昂热。”桑克瑞德像从底层浮上水面的枯木，先探出水面的是未被折断的枝条一般微微抬高原本掐在精灵小臂上的手。等这只手被握住，他才确认了什么似的，放心地重新合起眼睛，发出一声长长的轻叹，“你还在这。”

男人再次埋进沉眠，留下于里昂热独自嚼着酸涩。

“只为这一时无所遁形之苦，也要夺回黑夜。时之卷轴漫长……太多至真至诚所托非人，须得坚冰透心才知春诚可贵……”

他听到敏菲利亚在敲门。

“……也必须狂火成灾，才领会冬如严父。”

于里昂热让桑克瑞德侧着躺下，起身给女孩开门。他自信面容已将情绪整理清楚，蹲下身时也能挡住屋里的狼藉。

“醒了吗，桑克瑞德他……”

“还需要些功夫。”精灵接过水壶，“很晚了。我能放心地让你一个人去睡觉么？还是说，给你讲点关于黑夜的故事……”

“不、不用的！我只是想等他好起来。”

“从伤病的征伐之途被截断的那一刻起，‘好起来’就已成必然。你看，敏菲利亚……”

于里昂热作势回头望望屋里的男人，又对上女孩的双眼，脸上张罗着微笑。他向自己保证这个微笑足够和煦，与桑克瑞德最开始将女孩带来时的态度相比，只差一个用捋顺女孩的长发来达成安抚目的的动作而已。

但精灵的手只小幅地颤了一下，最终没能实现这个目标。

“……我们都知道他具有一种……当我们都以为他没发现时，他却将一切看得清清楚楚的特技。所以，即便他现在睡了，我也不敢保证他肯定不知道你在这儿磨蹭。”

“哎……”

“要是我们都不小心一点，我会被他骂的。”于里昂热看起来被这个推测困扰得不行，“你不希望看到这个结果，对吧？”

【3】

他额外花了点时间清理掉用坏了的绷带、缝针和擦布，与空掉的药瓶一起归成一个大布包，扎紧口子。考虑到盆中水洗出的血色太重，于里昂热只敢在确认敏菲利亚已经自己回到另一个小房间去休息了之后才拿到屋外，倒在不易被发现的角落里。

水里沉淀着一些在取出弹片时顺捎着切割和撕扯出来的皮肉碎末，经由魔法消除掉气味，埋进土里。

于里昂热懊恼地想起要处理的还有从桑克瑞德身上剥下的软甲。软甲遭到爆炸热浪和铁皮、镏钉与弹片一类的硬物冲击，背部变了形，硬物冲破甲片后倒钩进桑克瑞德的背部，剥掉它让于里昂热感到自己的视力和手劲都下降了好几分。到现在这块软甲还颓败地遗忘在房间中，没有铸甲匠的看顾，难以得到修理，上头勾连的血渍也惨不忍睹。

第二次面对这块软甲让于里昂热胃里砸进一块棱角坚硬的巨石。

“多么惹人生恨的暴行啊。”他对沉睡中的男人说道，“不仅是敌人，还有你。连雅·修特拉都不忘写信叮嘱，让我提醒你不要乱来……”

而桑克瑞德却因为没有于里昂热的手臂可抓，扯破了床单一角。

精灵闭上嘴巴，拿软甲和大衣去做简单清洗。污迹一时洗不干净，破损也无可修复，但至少不是血肉模糊的代表了。

等待大衣晒干期间，于里昂热顾及桑克瑞德烧起来的温度给他盖上了新的冷毛巾，自己草草吃了点东西，连同敏菲利亚先前来时留下的一起，将换洗衣物全找出来，备好桑克瑞德能用的便装。

他只是没料到桑克瑞德醒得很早。可能距离他的急救手术结束不到六个小时，这男人就忍着疼爬出了床铺。当于里昂热从屋外回来准备更换冷毛巾时，恰好赶上桑克瑞德从房间里冲出来，四处寻找敏菲利亚的踪迹。

“她睡下了。”于里昂热压抑着怒火，扯住男人手臂上没有被绷带包裹的部分，“用我们的时间来说，眼下是凌晨四点钟。”

桑克瑞德怔懵地望着精灵，那眼神显示出清醒是某种本能所致，绝非好转到能四处乱跑的程度。

“她没事。”于里昂热无奈地回答了男人的眼神，而后架起塌落的身躯扛回屋里，“我以前就告诉过你，桑克瑞德……我不喜欢照顾没有自知之明的伤员。”

他不确定男人到底听到了没有，反正放在过去的沙之家里，他第一次对桑克瑞德说出这话时，桑克瑞德是听见了的。然而于里昂热只撒了几秒钟的不悦，再看向对方，这股气势就被“造成这一切的根源”打破。

于里昂热碰了碰男人紧阖的眼帘。

“抱歉。”

【4】

接近凌晨五点时，于里昂热将自己从伤口内取出来的弹片和镏钉碎片扔进壁炉，而桑克瑞德又醒了一次。

“听着，我们……我们去了废都。”

于里昂热沉默地点点头，并不阻止桑克瑞德非要离开床不可的鲁莽行为，由着他躺到壁炉前，还想着靠近壁炉也方便照顾。

“我见到她了……”

于里昂热给男人额头上的冷毛巾换了一面，顺手将对方的头按在自己肩上。

“疼得厉害就说出来。”

“我会跟你谈谈这件事，在这之前……咕唔。”

于里昂热拉上毯子，等桑克瑞德睡熟。过了一个来小时，房间外传来敏菲利亚睡醒后习惯性寻找桑克瑞德的动静，于里昂热才将男人安置好，去给女孩做早餐。

“这是蕨菜。”于里昂热拿着一种体态细长、尖端打着卷的蔬菜对敏菲利亚说，“它与我们用来辨认魔精族的植物很相似，对吧？这段时间在外面……应该没少吃蔬菜。”精灵的停顿里包含了冷淡的怨怒，“尽管只是脱水的。”

他将石锅放到火上炖着，抽空清理厨房，清算能支撑过桑克瑞德不能随意捕猎的这几天的食材总量，嘱咐在屋外练习双剑的女孩不要擅自离开这桩小屋四周的结界。

敏菲利亚问起屋里那名伤员的情况时于里昂热回答：“等烧退了，就能加大药剂和治愈魔法的量……加速伤口愈合。”精灵看着女孩总是低垂着的头，在石锅边上敲敲木勺，“可只担心他一人，而无视我的努力，光照偏颇，洞窟暗生苔藓……敏菲利亚，再不对这口石锅中酝酿的佳肴表示些许期待，我就要将火灭掉了。”

他总算逗出了女孩的笑脸，但还是没去拍抚女孩的头发。

到了“该是下午”的时间，桑克瑞德自己走出房门，在小阁楼上望着敏菲利亚埋头读书的身影。男人恪守自己行动的准则，只要不想被谁发现，就一定不会发出声音。

于里昂热陪着女孩学习，只觉得自己的脖子被谁的目光割伤了，扬起视线无声地询问着桑克瑞德的想法。

“连‘你已无大碍’的信号也不肯传递给她么。”

“你照看着就行了。”

桑克瑞德晃晃脑袋，佝着背悄悄闪身。于里昂热正打算与敏菲利亚说明一下情况跟上楼去给男人换药，却被这女孩敏锐地扯住了。

“为什么于里昂热不问我呢？在废都发生过什么……不用等桑克瑞德醒过来，问我也可以的。虽、虽然我也不完全明白，可是我想，稍微说一下当时我感觉到的细节……那些一定就是于里昂热想知道的事了。”

“冷静一点……这一番话，充分显示出你的条理尚不够清晰。换做是其他人，可能很难明白你在表达什么愿望。”

“我想、想告诉你——”

“于里昂热。”

两人同时望向阁楼，桑克瑞德就披着毯子站在一个不易被敏菲利亚看到的角落里，不等女孩开口询问是否安好就继续催促：“不要说多余的东西。过来帮个忙。”

精灵抱歉地看了眼敏菲利亚，拍拍女孩肩膀。

“她为此一直身处巨浪滔天的海中央，孤舟难支。”于里昂热走上阁楼托住男人的臂膀，“为何不递给她驶出困境的舵盘？”

“她不明白，你还能不明白吗。”桑克瑞德扯着头发，也给于里昂热责备得心焦，“其实你不用问也能猜到是怎么回事了吧……我退烧了，后面那些口子，加点治疗魔法吧。”

“还没有。”

于里昂热难过地试出桑克瑞德皮肤上不正常的温度。

“我是说，你的高热还远未达到适合利用魔法加快愈合的程度。”

“行了……再等下去也不是办法。”

“我们已在周详与安全的庇护所中栖身，柴木充足，水米满库，你们想停留多久都可以……亟待你们取食的知识鲜果教树梢低头。着急不能解决什么，而你们在废都的所见所闻，我虽然也有求证之意，却并不需要你用这种理由压迫自己。”

“所以我说你根本不明白。”

桑克瑞德没听见似地扣起门闩，冷眼盯着于里昂热。

“她只是一个女孩子罢了。撇开关于敏菲利亚的一切……她只是个普通孩子。”

【5】

尽管早有准备，但事实摆上台面时，任谁都难以掩饰混乱的思绪。

桑克瑞德一再坚持，于里昂热也只好不情愿地剪开绷带，从比较浅的伤口开始施下治愈的清光。

“那你自己……怎么考虑？”

男人没有回答，只是忍耐着疼痛，克制肩部的颤抖。于里昂热清楚自己再追问也无济于事，咬下牙将治愈的法术慢慢移到男人背部。

人还在烧着，轻度的法术效果不佳，时间拖得久了，桑克瑞德不耐烦地咕囔几句，催于里昂热下手重一点。

“耐心只用在敏菲利亚身上，却把煎熬放在我这里。”

“说什么啊，你不是都习惯了吗。”

于里昂热停下动作，刹那间力度拿捏不准，攥着男人的手劲大得摁出了红印。

“那么，说出来就可以了。你怎么考虑、怎么决定……在沙之家经历数次劫难后，你已经想清楚要把命运握在自己手中。可为什么到了现在又堪堪却步？”

“那你让我说什么才好？该死的，这都是你的错；不管她怎么想，我都会用尽一切办法让‘敏菲利亚’回来……你希望我这样吗？”

桑克瑞德反手扣上于里昂热的喉咙。

“我说的是，‘不管是不是由自己决定，最后的结果都由自己承受’。你怎么也和雅·修特拉一样，总以为我们把这件事代表的负担都摊开来就能解决问题？那孩子还不懂这个决定意味着什么，就算懂了，她也不懂其他的——”

他带了点狠煞，指节凸起白色：“如果在她十八岁的时候，我没有不经她同意就把她拥有超越之力的事情告诉老师，这一切也不会变成这样。谁才是要被责难的？难道只有你吗，于里昂热？”

掐住精灵的动作又持续了一会，桑克瑞德突然意识到自己越线，连忙垂下手臂。

“……赶紧帮我弄清楚，后面这些东西。”

于里昂热沉默着顺平呼吸，让桑克瑞德背对自己，掌心握上魔法一点点抚过凹凸不平的皮肤，咧开的口子慢吞吞地合拢。

“会有些痒。”他看着桑克瑞德不自觉地收缩肌肉，“浓缩普通人等待愈合的时间，人体组织重生而产生异样感，集中在这几秒内……难免发痒——不要挠。”

“……我只告诉她，她得担起光之代言人在第一世界的责任。”

“你……”

“喂，于里昂热，要到什么时候、我要做出什么样的决定，你才不会站在我这边？”

精灵不搭话，手掌重重地按了下来，突然加剧的魔法令桑克瑞德发出一声低低的哽咽。随后是印在已经愈合出淡粉色新肉的伤口上的亲吻，和相谈内容毫无关联，沿着拆开缝线后残余的印记蔓延到未长好的伤口边缘。

魔法的浅青色加重得有些耀眼，原本要几分钟才能合拢的裂口忽然以肉眼可见的速度长出组织，也挤出些许颜色不净的淤血，被于里昂热以软布擦去，却减弱不了施加上去的力量。

他听到男人在前面低声叹气。

“想做就做吧。”

但于里昂热的耐心比桑克瑞德多得多，一直到最后一道伤痕也被抹平，精灵才俯身将对方按上地毯。

顾虑到背部还不能承受过分的摩擦，于里昂热格外谨慎地让男人保持在侧躺的姿势上，褪掉贴身的短裤，浅浅地含住男人的阴茎。

桑克瑞德又哽咽了一次，指尖抓上精灵的肩头，在前端碰到舌尖时紧张得挖出了两道抓痕。

“突……突然这样我……”

“你在我身上，留下的伤痕已经够多了。”于里昂热拿开男人的手指，嘴里吞吐几下，“……桑克瑞德。”

“别这么吹气、喂！”

精灵放开被唾液濡湿的阴茎直起上身，将桑克瑞德的双手束缚在以太凝结出的金黄色锁链里，末端与男人挂在脖子上的项环连在一起。做这一切时他并不急迫，好像这么做的意义和他为男人包扎一样。

“在遍读过去百年、人们所传唱的光之巫女歌谣时，我就如此猜测过……或许，持续不止的流浪，不完全是让心灵得到解脱的最好选择。”于里昂热望着男人挣扎着坐到自己腿上，小心翼翼勾了勾自己附加的锁链，“适时稍作停歇，掬清水洗濯身躯……置身于棋局之内，亦眼观棋局之外，下一次的选择……或将得到这一刻观感的顾念，得到无惧无畏的勇气。当我想到这一点……已经很晚了。你们走出了那么远，已经听不到我的声音了。”

他吻了吻男人的发角，嘴唇被对方皮肤散发出的高热烫了一下。桑克瑞德也不直接作答，额头抵着于里昂热的肩窝，对准硬挺起来的性器一点点坐稳。

“我就知道你要唠唠叨叨的，所以我让你等等我……”

于里昂热扶着男人的腰，辅助对方上下摇动着适应和容纳：“你说过了？你只说你会跟我谈谈。”

“我说了。”

精灵含住桑克瑞德在自己眼皮底下摆来摆去的额发，眨着眼睛。

“痛么？”他含混不清地笑了一声，虎口卡进桑克瑞德的腰，将男人往下压，又向后穴伸进一根指头，用上比阴茎更灵活的方式扩张。

桑克瑞德嘶声抽着气，眉毛拧得紧巴巴的。由于发烧让身躯发软，他也只能强硬那么片刻就瘫倒下来。但这仅仅是表象，一贴上于里昂热的胸膛，懊恼与对自身的愤恨便裹着体表的高热朝精灵袭来。

“可恶……这已经不是我的命运了。我没有权力……”桑克瑞德失重似地下沉，额头的汗沾满精灵的肩窝，不多时又混进了别的冰凉液体，“我不能代替她决定。”

除了骑在精灵身侧的双腿，桑克瑞德没有多余的肢体与于里昂热交缠，靠在怀里像一块从内侧开始熄灭的火。他也无法专心去感知自己后穴吞下性器是否顺利，只在被触及敏感带时急遽倒抽起一口冷气，呛咳着再也说不清话。

于里昂热稍低下眼神，停留在男人反绑于背后的双手上。将自己沾着体液的手指塞进对方手心也得不到什么回应，要是放在过去，他还可以把桑克瑞德的双眼蒙起来，双腿也困在床脚。他能在节制的底线附近徘徊，仅用这份决定和主导的权力便使男人丑态尽出，一边自问为什么不庄重正式地为自己种下的种子向桑克瑞德提出道歉，一边舔舐曾被他批评过的背德的甘甜。他是能为抵抗预言里的命运付出一切，也能在心灵和肉体上仗着桑克瑞德无条件的信任大加玩弄，直到这么短暂的、自私的几个小时占有对方的全部。

可于里昂热又知道此时此刻不行。身体上桑克瑞德的余裕并不充足，精神上男人还被拘束于废都的荒芜，而他自认为难脱其咎。精灵审慎地顶弄几下，感到怀里躯体的反馈仅剩下本能，扳起男人的脸来观察，只见一大片黏着水的凌乱发丝，把桑克瑞德的目光撕成火灾后悬在残骸上的蛛丝。

“我会慢一点。”于里昂热用舌尖勾开这些黏连打结的白发，“或者还是……”

桑克瑞德的神智似乎刚从海的另一边飘回来，肢体残缺、在沙滩上匍匐，借海浪拍打才碰得到干燥的沙面。

他将这仅剩的一点神智放进精灵的瞳孔，弯起背后的手指，捏住于里昂热方才交进来的那几根。

“不……”桑克瑞德找回着力点，克服肠壁的紧张和干涩，咬着牙尖起伏着身躯，“不能在这里停下来。”

他把自己插到了难以自制的地方，呼吸喷在于里昂热的肩上，除了病态的高热还夹杂着情欲的温度。身体在虚弱中吸收了快感，感官就形同沾水的棉花般膨胀起来，痛苦尚在，却渐渐被欲求逼退，再后来从自主却尚且勉强自身的摇晃变成单方面被于里昂热向上顶撞抽送，新旧皮肤交错的背部一受到抚触就敏感地泛出潮红。

得益于分泌出的肠液和性器挤下的精液，进出变得顺利多了，但于里昂热却越来越不执迷于抽插，顶进前列腺后稍事驻留时品尝到的收缩与怀中颤抖成了让人难以自拔的陷阱。他甚至从这种颤抖中读出害怕的意味，扯扯锁链再换来一点同质的反馈，便欣然吞入腹中，让它们在胃里被热度融化，流淌至下腹，运送给交媾的器官，再随着久留不耐的撞击倒流，冲上头顶。

他听到桑克瑞德像个犟了好几天脾气、终于被一块蜜糖打动的孩子那般发出低哑和堵着鼻音的哭声，在他托起对方身体又重重压下时这种哭声就脱离了理智。

“好、咯啊……太深……”

于里昂热眯起眼，对准这个另男人声调拔高的位置快速辗轧，不一会儿桑克瑞德的脑袋就失去了支撑，向后翻下。

精灵轻轻托住男人的后脑，先舔过耳垂，接着在刺青周围留下一圈牙印，最后张嘴含住男人的喉结。他能感觉到桑克瑞德张在自己身体两侧的腿突然夹紧，稍一抬眼还看得到对方流下唇角的唾液被壁炉的火光染出淡淡的红色，令他记起昨天给对方清理体内爆炸残留物时从这张嘴里咳出来的血，直灌进他本就因过于危急而在心脏上割开的裂痕。

阴茎的抽送里带上怒意，刺戳的位置开始不限于肠壁的尽头，还加入了能够制造出不适和疼痛的肠壁。于里昂热察觉到男人咬着嘴角忍住了。大脑的左边松了口气，可右边叫嚣出了气恼，令精灵啃咬着喉结的牙尖加重下去，在桑克瑞德呜咽出声音的路径上填塞着捕兽夹似的尖刺，这样这些声音从产生的那一刻起就被宣布了所有者。

男人的性器夹在两人中间，唯有在皮肤上随着抽插的节奏摩擦才能得到一点抚慰，可怜兮兮地垂泪，有时摇晃得厉害了便拍上于里昂热的腹部，和男人的体温一样滚烫，溢出的液体却无助而冰凉。快至顶峰它被于里昂热捉进手心恶质地绞了一下，一被放开就凄苦地打着抖，伴随桑克瑞德混杂着吃痛和扭曲的期待的呻吟，塞在男人体内的性器亦收获沉重的一推。

于里昂热箍紧怀中的男人，指尖几乎扯下一撮白发。一部分精液滞留在桑克瑞德体内，另一部分则被阴茎带出体外；而桑克瑞德自己的白浊则弹在于里昂热身上，被男人居高不下的体温烘热、难以凝结，挪动时还有黏腻的声响。他再次看看自己锁住桑克瑞德双手的链条，毫无将之挥散的意愿，只是轻手轻脚地将桑克瑞德翻过来，一点点吮吸着对方背上新长好的皮肉。

“还听得到吗，桑克瑞德？”

精灵将双臂支在桑克瑞德的脸侧，低头舐掉唾液干涸的银白色痕迹，再吻上焦点已散的眼睛。

“呣……”

桑克瑞德扭着脸，无意识地向后靠过来，臀部贴上精灵的大腿。他摸起来还是像放在火炭中炙烤的铁水，余韵一退，高烧的威力就反夺回主位。不过桑克瑞德仿佛忘了自己的颓势，涣散的目光朝于里昂热出声的方向投来，混进一丝濒临破碎的笑意。

精灵安静下来，勒紧男人手腕上的锁链，和着后穴里残留的精液重新插入，即使中途眼看着桑克瑞德失却意识也没有停下。

“你给我的伤痕已经够多了。”于里昂热分开桑克瑞德耷在地毯上的双腿，视线切进失焦的瞳孔，“但即使再多……我也站在你这一边。”

【6】

他总是将房间的隔音结界做得很好，能避免门外的女孩听到他们争吵。

于里昂热走下阁楼，注视着团在沙发上抱着书睡着了的敏菲利亚，记起他们为如何妥善教授生存技巧而发生争执那一次，就因为他忘记顾虑女孩的心情没有设下结界，令敏菲利亚消沉了整整一天。

那之后于里昂热便和桑克瑞德商量，只要是有可能引发争论的话题，都只能在有结界的房间里说，也决不能借题发挥，在结界外让敏菲利亚听出他们的郁结。然而时间长了，于里昂热也发现这个方法同样存在弊端，桑克瑞德会将思绪埋得更深，而敏菲利亚则基于对世界的陌生疏离，感情纤细，只消桑克瑞德露出一分不对劲就意识得到矛盾的出现。

单纯地隔绝争执，到底能不能缓解敏菲利亚的压力？于里昂热走到女孩身后，生生按住想要抚摸她的头发叫醒她的冲动。

但他的臂环出卖了他。敏菲利亚一听到动静就跳了起来，准确地扯住了精灵的裙子。

“他是不是、有没有在生气？”

“没有。”于里昂热笑着蹲下，“只是因为不喜欢虚脱无力的状态，说起话来不经思考。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在是……瞧瞧时间。啊，促膝相向，只记挂不让壁炉生冷，却不记得我们还是普通人类，衣食住行，皆在光阴的轨道上。”

“要出去捕猎么？”

“不用，不用。我的储备本就足够迎接你们，再吃上两天。幸运的是……桑克瑞德大概明天就能自由活动，到了后天，捕猎也不在话下了吧。”

“这么快？”

于里昂热的脸色暗了一些：“稍微……按他的要求，用了点不那么让人愉快的速效方法。后果是……现在他还睡得不够，身体机能未能跟上恢复的速度。好比一个破了口的木桶，虽补上缺口，里面的水却还需上天眷顾，逐步充满，否则破口还会被过于急流的水撑破……”

敏菲利亚在他的停顿中张开两臂环住了他的肩膀。

“对不起，是我还不能保护好自己……”

“在许久之前，那个人也被自身的‘无力’所困，遭敌人蛊惑……敏菲利亚，台阶需拾级而上，一蹴至顶，则会被猝然猛烈的狂风吹散。”于里昂热重振笑容，拍拍女孩搭在自己肩膀上的手臂，“从伤病中恢复体力也是同样的道理。眼下我们都饥肠辘辘，楼上的病患亦然。如何……今晚我们煮奶油焗菜汤，我想，你会喜欢我从湖边采来的蘑菇……”

“是五颜六色的吗？”敏菲利亚眨了眨水蓝色的眼睛，“桑克瑞德说，五颜六色的蘑菇是不能吃的。”

“能……能吃。”

“啊，是五颜六色的吧？”

“……也有不那么鲜艳的。”

于里昂热无奈地摇摇头。

“看来，也要麻烦你替我挑出不能吃的蘑菇。”

“好！”

敏菲利亚跑了起来，金发在脑后一甩一甩。从手中错开的那一瞬，于里昂热还是没能鼓起让手指曲触摸这道金辉的勇气。

他记得自己这双手上沾满从男人体内流出来的血，神色默然地黯淡。

“我什么时候才……不站在你那一边呢，桑克瑞德……‘就算这样也能原谅’，‘现如今的你，依旧不需要这份愧疚’……能不能算作你说的那些呢。”

“于里昂热！有好多种蘑菇都不能吃哦！”

于里昂热握紧手指。

“我来……想想办法。”

END.


End file.
